


cigarettes and strawberry lighters

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Cigarettes, Constellations, Inspired by Music, M/M, Motorcycles, Nighttime, No Beta, Tattoos, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: but strawberries and cigarettes always taste likeblue eyes, black jeanslighters and candy, i've been a foolbut strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you-strawberries & cigarettes, troye sivan
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	cigarettes and strawberry lighters

_day 1_

The first time Jaewon meets Junsu, it's pitch-black.

His sneakers tap against the pavement as he fiddles with his phone, streetlights casting long shadows over the street, and he tips his head up to stare at the sky, gaze flitting over the sea of endless navy.

"Hey, kid."

Jaewon's head whips down, gaze slipping to the space just in front of him, and _oh_.

He's gorgeous.

Dark hair, tattoos spiraling up his neck, a cigarette perched between his fingers-

Ah.

"You got a light?" the stranger asks, and Jaewon nods, fishing his lighter out of his pocket. 

Pays to come prepared, he supposes. 

He tosses it to the stranger, and the man dips his head in thanks, reaching up to pass the flame under the cigarette. The end catches after a moment, and the stranger takes a long drag, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Thanks."

"...why're you out so late?"

The stranger snorts, taking another drag. "Grocery shopping."

"Ah."

"Yep."

The man pops the "p", gaze flitting back to Jaewon's face for a moment before his lips curl into a half-grin. "What, didja think I was dealing drugs or something?"

"No," Jaewon lies, and the man snorts, expression returning to a neutral one.

"Sure. You want one?"

Jaewon stares down at the white box in the man's hand for a moment, a mental war waging in his head, and before he can stop himself, he nods.

"Take one," the stranger insists, and Jaewon plucks a stick from the box, gesturing for the man to hand him the light.

They stand there in amicable silence for a moment, twin smoke clouds filling the air, and Jaewon takes the time to study the man's face, gaze drifting over the planes of his face, over his eyes, over his lips-

"Like what you see?"

"Ah-"

"My name's Junsu," the man hums, taking another drag from his cigarette. "And you?"

"Jaewon," he simply replies, and Junsu hums, lips quirking into a grin.

"Nice to meet you, _Jaewon-ssi_."

"How old are you?" Jaewon asks, and Junsu shrugs. 

"Twenty one, I think. 's been a while since I've seen a calendar."

"I'm twenty two," Jaewon informs him, and Junsu snorts.

"Shit. Guess I gotta call you Jaewon- _hyung_ , then."

"Or we could drop honorifics all together?" Jaewon proposes, and Junsu puzzles it over for a moment, brows scrunched in contemplation and lips pursed.

"...'kay. Nice to meetcha, Jaewon."

"Nice to meet you, Junsu," Jaewon replies, and Junsu snorts once more.

"Just call me Jun. Everyone does."

"Jun," Jaewon tries out, and Jun smirks once more, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"That's my name, alright."

They lapse back into comfortable silence, and Jaewon stares down at his phone, a question burning his tongue.

_To ask, or not to ask-_

"...do you want my number?"

"So forward," Jun snorts, hooded gaze shifting to meet Jaewon's. "Not even on the first date."

"Date?"

"Date," Jun confirms, twirling his nearly-gone cigarette between his fingers. "You're hot. I'd date you."

"You barely know me."

"You gave a stranger who looks like an addict a lighter," Jun points out, and yeah, he does have a point. "'s all I need to know."

"Oh," Jaewon helplessly states, and Jun grins, sharp and dangerous and _exciting_.

"So, what do you say? Wanna go somewhere real?"

_day 57_

There's nothing quite like riding with Jun, Jaewon decides.

The younger man swerves across the road like he was made for it, dark hair blowing in Jaewon's face and a fierce grin on his lips, and Jaewon is _smitten_.

"Hold on tight, babe!" Jun shouts, and Jaewon tightens his grip just as Jun guns the acceleration. 

His hair blows back from his face in an instant, and Jun lets out a triumphant whoop as the motorcycle shoots forwards, the world flying past at a blur. That's the best part of these country roads, Jaewon decides - there's nobody coming for miles.

"Look up!" Jun shouts, and Jaewon does-

and _oh_.

Millions upon millions of stars gleam in the sky, a landscape _so different_ than the city that Jaewon nearly loses his grip on Jun's waist. It's _stunning_ out here - some kind of fast-moving liminal space - and as Jaewon rests his cheek against Jun's shoulder, he finds he doesn't mind.

"What do you think?" Jun shouts, and Jaewon nods against his back, gaze pinned on the drifting stars.

"I love it!"

"I thought so!" Jun laughs, and Jaewon shrieks as the speed picks up even further. "Hold on tight!"

He tightens his grip around Jun's waist even further, and Jun whoops in delight, the bike shooting across miles and miles of deserted highway.

God, this is a feeling he never thought he'd experience.

Is this how butterflies feel in a tornado?

"That's Orion!" Jun shouts, and Jaewon stares up at a trio of stars in the sky, squinting to try and make out the constellation. "And next to it is the Big Dipper!"

"Where's Cassiopeia?" Jaewon asks, and Jun laughs.

"She's a bitch, Won!"

"I still wanna know!"

"Fuck if I know!" Jun laughs, bright and resounding and _ecstatic_. "Probably spinning off somewhere!"

_day 134_

"How do you feel?"

Jaewon laughs, staring down at the bandage covering his forearm. "I can't believe I did it!"

"Carpe diem," Jun chuckles, leaning over to bump his shoulder. "It's all about living life, you know?"

Jaewon stares at Jun's hip, then, lips curling into a bright grin at the thought of what lies underneath. "You didn't have to get the same one, you know-"

"Nah," Jun shrugs, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "You like Cassie, so I'll get one of her."

"You don't like Cassiopeia?" Jaewon teases, and Jun rolls his eyes. 

"She was a bitch!"

"She was pretty," Jaewon defends, and Jun leans forwards to kiss him.

"You're pretty, too," Jun points out a moment later, and Jaewon grins, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"So are you, Jun."

"What I'm saying is," Jun continues, "pretty doesn't mean shit. It's how you are inside that matters."

"So poetic," Jaewon teases, and Jun rolls his eyes once more.

"Hey. It's how I went out with you, y'know."

"You went out with me 'cause I was pretty," Jaewon corrects, and Jun sighs.

"That was part of it."

Jaewon laughs, reaching out to grasp Jun's hand. Tattoos spiral over his fingers - intricate patterns Jaewon only barely recognizes - but he knows he could trace each and every line with his eyes shut.

"You're such a sap," Jun chastises, but there's no burn to it.

"Yeah," Jaewon hums, fishing his lighter out of his pocket. He passes it to Jun, who pulls out his box in an instant, passing Jaewon a cigarette before flicking on the lighter.

"...strawberry?"

"I figured it fit," Jaewon shrugs, perching his cigarette between his fingers. "Sweet and toxic."

Jun laughs at that, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag. "Profound shit."

Jaewon lights his own, then, and the burn of the smoke in his lungs nearly matches the burn of the bandage against his arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> surprised? ^^;
> 
> sorry it's short, i just wanted the best of the best, and i think i got that
> 
> leave a comment? :D
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
